


Dancing with you

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Misunderstandings, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: Riven thinks Beatrix doesn't want to go to the dance with him and spends the whole week in a bad mood until she confronts him about it.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Dancing with you

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who wants to see Beatrix and Riven dance together in season 2?

Riven was lying on his bed tossing a ball into the air and catching it as it fell, trying to kill time as Sky struggled with what to wear to the dance tomorrow. Apparently Sky had worked up the courage to ask Bloom to go to the dance together and was ridiculously nervous about which shirt would look better with his suit, the white one or the blue one.

"Dude, I know you're desperate to fuck Bloom but you're reaching a level of ridiculousness that is embarrassing" Riven said seeing Sky frustrated with such a stupid matter.

"Don't be disgusting, it will be our first date, I don't think Bloom is ready to take that step and I'm fine with that" Sky said, throwing a shoe at him as a warning.

Riven laughed and avoided the shoe at the last second.

"Well, I've reached my limit of seeing you do embarrassing things for the day," He said and then headed to the door.

"Sometimes I wish I was as carefree as you are, Riven" Sky said, returning heavily to the matter at hand.

The truth was that he was envious of Sky. Last year, he had only attended for the free alcohol and now he could only think of how boring it would be to go to the dance to see couples in love while he drank bitterly from his flask.

The point is that he had assumed that Beatrix and he would go together, but last week when the students had started murmuring about the dance, she had said that the dance was a waste of time and that she would rather spend that time reading in the library. So he had chosen not to say anything that had to do with the dance and had been in a bad mood ever since. However, at least now he wouldn't have to worry about what to wear, or the opening waltz, or the typical expectations of these events.

He sighed, just a year ago this wouldn't be bothering him, but with Beatrix there seemed to be a before and after. The true is that he had also been avoiding her, she was too insightful and he was not good at hiding his feelings, she could read him like an open book and it would be too humiliating for him.

"Hey stranger, you should watch where you're going or you're going to bump into someone" Beatrix said stepping in front of him.

Riven's eyes widened in surprise and took a step back involuntarily. " What are you doing in the specialists building?" He asked immediately.

The moment those words left his mouth he knew he had screwed up, he sounded too defensive even for his ears.

"Oh you know, I was bored and I thought Dane would be free for some action" She replied with a raised eyebrow.

Riven, who was already irritated, replied sharply before walking past her, slapping her shoulder in the process. " Have fun, I hope his cock works considering he's sixty percent gay."

Beatrix stumbled back slightly before recovering and walking purposefully towards him. She took him by the arm dragging him with her to a private place despite his protests and once hidden from any curious gaze, she released his arm and crossed her arms. "Okay, drop it and before you try to deny it, I warn you, you won’t leave this place until you tell me why you are being such an asshole"

Riven snorted and took a step forward, towering over her. "Not everything revolves around you Bea, if you can have secrets then so can I" He said petulantly.

She wasn't intimidated by his size, she only tilted her head up and said. "I have all the time in the world, classes have been canceled due to tomorrow's dance and I don't think anyone will miss us"

The word "dance" leaving her lips made him tense and suddenly the space they were in was too small and not in a good way. He made an attempt to head for the door but Beatrix's hands lit up with electrical energy and his hand froze in midair. "This could be considered a kidnapping, it seems I'm not the one who needs a conversation about consent" Riven said giving up.

"It's because of the dance" He muttered under his breath avoiding her eyes.

"What do you mean? Have you changed your mind and don't feel like going?" Beatrix asked trying to make sense of his words.

Beatrix was annoyed at him for not looking at her and cupped his face forcing him to meet her eyes. "If you don't want to go, we don't have to" 

Riven opened his mouth in surprise. "You mean we were going together?

Beatrix released his face, leaning against the wall. "I thought it was obvious, unless you have another girl to go with, in which case, it is your loss because I already have a dress and I assure you, you will regret it the moment you see me with it"

Riven felt like an idiot, he had been in a bad mood all week having misunderstood Beatrix's words and all for nothing.

That drew a small smile from him and only at that moment when his mind was not clouded with disappointment did he realize how close their bodies were. He placed one hand on her waist and the other one on her nape, enjoying the sweet aroma that her hair gave off. "I promise to explain everything to you after I show you how sorry I am for the way I have acted" He said and then kissed her intensely.

He no longer felt envy for Sky, he was going to the dance with the hottest redhead in Alfea.


End file.
